<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Страшная рутина by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230362">Страшная рутина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena'>szelena</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021'>WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Blood and Injury, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Universe, Protectiveness, Romance, Scars, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лечение ран после пыток Императора стало слишком частым занятием по вечерам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Страшная рутина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059440">Здравствуй, черный понедельник</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder">Chmonder</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021">WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: изображение ран.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/mXPsL4F/image.jpg">Full Size || Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>